Death Is No Escape
by Anna Tramell
Summary: CedricVoldemort – try something new, GoF time set. Harry left Cedric's body for accidental reasons unknown and Voldemort does sexy things to said body with a nice little spell...


**Title**: Death is no escape

**Summary**: CedricVoldemort – try something new, GoF time set. Harry left Cedric's body for accidental reasons unknown and Voldemort does sexy things to said body with a nice little spell...

**Rating/Warning**: M. Slash, sexyness, rape, necrophilia (kinda…), language, and sick humour.

**A/N**: I sooo wrote this while watching _The Matrix_ and I managed to present smexyness AND understand the film I was watching. W00 I got talent! VICTORY GANGSTER DANCE! ... just read it...

-v- Begin -v-

Seething red eyes glared at the spot the boy disappeared to, but suddenly shifted to a forgotten body. Cedric... the Dark Lord recalled hearing Potter scream that name. The dead body just lying there... for some reason Harry's small fingers had escaped it on his rush to leave...

The light in his eyes dulled slightly. The plans had changed again.

You see... other than returning to full power and finally killing the boy, Voldemort had another idea in mind. He had invented a little spell that could've given the young corpse an artificial life for something of an hour. Just a sort of self-celebration for himself, an... after-death torture party for two, if you will.

"Er... can I go home?" asked Malfoy.

"Go on," Voldie sighed, tiredly. Whipping out his stick of awesomeness, he tapped the lifeless body and led it in the house and to the Master Bedroom of Riddle Mansion.

This Cedric was a suitable enough substitute as opposed Harry Potter. He should be able to fit in either one and cause them enough pain to... wake the dead.

-n.n-

"_Corpus Animató_"

The boy stirred; his head shot up sending the dirty blonde hair straight up. "W-Where am I?!" Cedric Diggory exclaimed.

"You are in the presence of-"

"I remember drinking tea with Grandma, then - OMG! Am I alive?!"

The Dark Lord cleared his throat loudly. for attention. "You are not alive. Just merely trapped in your body for something of an hour under my control."

Cedric's eyes wandered up the man, and then he gasped, "Gr-GRANDPA?!"

"VOLDEMORT, YOU BLASTED IDIOT!!"

His beautiful eyes widened further. "Holy shit!"

"Mm, that's more like it. Now listen carefully: You are temporarily in this state until the end of the night - once again, under my control. What to do, what to do..."

_OMG! He has a creepy smile! And I can't run away! Ma, I'm scared!_

"Well, it's not quite as fun when I remind myself mentally you are just an idiot boy of no threat as opposed to Harry Potter, the idiot boy who makes my life a complete annoyance, but no matter, no matter... just pleasure me."

Cedric almost fell over. "P-Pleasure?" he repeated.

The snake-like man sighed and gestured to his naked lower half. "Why else are my robes drawn up, my dear?" ((He's quoting something from a rape torture wizard porn... but not that I would know...u.u))

The boy's face was dyed in crimson, but he had no time to protest, his head shoved between the Dark Lord's legs. He had half a mind to bite down, but his teeth remained locked in a grit.

"Go on, be good. This is - most likely - the portion of the night you'll enjoy," Voldemort assured, smiling... smiling that horrible perverted grin.

"To hell! I will not!" Cedric growled. He resisted, grabbing the hand at the back of his skull, but it only made the man laugh.

"Don't make this hard on you." Such vile, contradicting words, it was as if he wanted nothing more than the boy to protest.

"I WILL NOT!" He shrieked, "LET ME GO!"

"That struggle of yours is nothing other than arousing," Voldemort commented, moving his head around mockingly back and forth.

"Let - me - go, lemme - god-friggin - GO!"

He tugged the head downwards to stare in the young hating eyes. "Now, don't make me irritated."

"BA-BASTARD!" he spat.

His mouth was pulled open, the man's organ thrusted within. He jerked, but his head was held firmly in its vile place.

Warm, wet, he plunged down the throat, gagging the youth; breathing became impossible. Cedric couldn't draw away, nor move. His tongue was moving on its own accord, as if seeking an opening around for breath - disgusted when he realized it was only pleasuring the monster.

He felt the scaly hand on his skull begin to rock his head up and down, bobbing the serpent man's erection. Angry tears welled up and fell wasted down his cheeks. Never once had been known to him until now. Fear... was having no escape.

Voldemort flicked his wand from his free hand, sliding Cedric's dirty jeans off his legs. His shirt somehow lifting through their vile connection, and settling tightly around his neck so that his arms were bound in an even more defenseless manner. He glared up the man he despised, cursing everything about him down to forced, horrible taste in his mouth. And suddenly, he was released. Gathering as much saliva as possible, he spat repeatedly on the richly decorated carpets.

Odd things you notice whenever you're forced in situations like this and experts say you'll never forget them either. You'll remember what you wore (His Hufflepuff robes stained in dirt), your torturer had worn (signature black robes), the color of the rugs (shimmering green and silver laced into patterns of entwining snakes) and every detail of the room. More than anything, he'd remember that god-awful smile that brought forth words that made his heart colder than the absence of life could bring to it.

"Ah, how you amuse me..." Those horrible red eyes flitted down to examine his naked flesh. "A pretty one, weren't you? It's a pity to abuse this body for only a short time." Crimson orbs glinted in delight in the dimly lit room as Voldemort picked up the young body, bringing it upright.

"YOU FUCKING BEAST!" Cedric growled in a rasped voice.

"That I am child," he purred, carrying him effortlessly by the neck and against the wall. Conviently, there lay a hook at which he lifted the shirt knot and rested it in a place where Cedric's feet just touched the ground. Voldemort then stood back to examine again, as if memorizing his victim - his every curve and sweat drop. His matted dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes hating him. He heaved for breath in a most arousing way to him.

"What happens... when I touch your buttons?"

What the hell did he mean with butt- The thought ended in clenched teeth and a repressed grasp as a long-forked tongue wrapped cleanly around a prominent nub at Cedric's chest.

"Mm... so... easily... excitable..." His nails clenched his ass and dragged upwards. Their journey back down left red marks, another time and they drew blood.

Cedric Diggory growled, desperate not to show weakness.

It's was Voldemort's pleasure of nothing more but to cause such a torturous sort of pain for the teenage boy, so close to manhood. To watch his fear and smell his virginity. To see him bleed and feel his insides - there could be nothing more that he enjoyed doing to young boys.

Flesh to flesh, he lay against the taunt skin, taking in his struggle, his lipless mouth moving forward and barely touching a red-tinged ear. "I'm going to rape you."

No matter how much Cedric found he wanted to disagree with this statement, that there was hope, that he could run away from this - he knew these words were nothing short of truth.

He stared up at the elaborate ceiling. Was he scared? Or... had he merely accepted this...

NO! NO TO HELL! He wasn't going to show any signs of weakness, he wasn't giving up, and in no way - he wasn't going to scream.

In this way, could it be... he could even stop the Dark Lord gaining this... amusement?

The bastard! For using such a forbidden art that gave him an artificial resurrection only to abuse his vessel in such evil ways. _I won't give him the satisfaction!_

"You're hardening already?" He chuckled, moving against him directly. "How... pleasing." Isn't everything that way to you, you pedoperv?! The evil man ran a slick, bloody finger up the length between them, tapping at his cock's head once, twice, way too fucking many times - he gritted his teeth, tried to find something else to focus on.

It wasn't working.

"Turn around, so I can see more of you."

Like he fucking could move!

"Come on now, don't be shy."

"I-"

A dirty finger gagged him from speech. "I'll help you." He felt his entire being swung around the hook, his arms closing together painfully; his cheek smashing against the cemented wall. One hand rested at his hip, the other thrusted a finger into a tight ring of muscle. He tried to avoid him, tried if anything to force it out, but it only caused his own member serious pain on the wall's rough surface.

"Go on, relax yourself," Voldemort murmured in a drawled out-bored tone. "I don't want to hurt you - _much_"

He bit back a remark to this sickening comment.

"Go on..." he continued to urge, his nails now raking his back. "Relax that sweet little asshole of yours." Two fingers plunged wetly inside him. "Ah, keep going, I want to fit."

Those sadistic fingers moved to widen the entrance; Cedric jerked hard and almost got free, almost but no, no he was fucking doomed for this! "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled.

"Ah, that's more like it!" Voldemort laughed, the most vile part of Lord Voldemort sinking inside of him. There was never a chance to adjust to this full, pain entrance - Voldemort's erection began further and then tearing out - god, it felt like he was breaking his skin!

He tried to take breath, but instead let out a whimper.

"So you are enjoying this!" _HELL NO!_

Those god-awful fingers had a tendency to drift into places he would never want violated, moving and moving, finding a new happy torture spot. Now, they placed at his bleeding cock while a seperate set of those fingers forced way inside his mouth.

All these bits of him feeling violated by different people - oh god, like a gang rape. He tried avoiding one part but then another seized him and his organs picked up on a sexual motion that gave him a pleasure so much that it was hurting like hell.

"Come on... scream for me like I've always fantasized," he breathed excited, suddenly releasing his mouth. His horrible rhythm growing painful friction - it succeeded on another unsuppressed whimper.

"I... I'll never... hn...!!"

"Don't fight it, naughty boy."

"N-NOO!" He felt the heat thrusting faster and faster, his body clenching, "Ah-Ahn!"

Voldemort pushed in him that one last time that sent his own cum against the wall. So far up in him, more came deep within him, the man sighed in content as the last of his seeds shot up in the man booty.

It was then, oh god finally that he found himself released, all pressure leaving him. The shirt was untied; he slumped to the floor, a sticky, bloody mess.

"Ah... okay, I'm good. Go die now."

Cedric Diggory coughed up a metallic taste. "Th-This is it?"

Voldemort tsked as he pulled his robes back together. "You were too prideful. That disappoints me. I bet Harry would've been a better rape victim."

"Wh-What?! You're saying I wasn't good enough for you?!" The boy growled in absolute disbelief.

"Harry would've cried."

-x- Epilogue -x-

"Brr... I got chills all of a sudden..." Harry thought, sitting up in the hospital bed. Sirius, his disguised guardian - a furry black dog remained sound asleep. Harry scratched his untidy hair and looked around the fuzzy room.

Glasses... he needed his glasses...

He found them on the side table and set them across the bridge of his nose. Once he blinked to adjust and then he gasped. "C-Cedric!"

The ghostly apparition glared down at him.

"OMG! Cedric, I-" Harry whispered.

"You forgot my body, bitch!" He hissed, slapping his cheek.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever... just... make sure you crucio that bastard."

Without another sound or any explanation, the boy disappeared.

"Oy, Harry!" snored Sirius Black in his sleep, "I don't like tacos! Hotdogs... I love them hotdogs..."

-x-

"How was your trip to Earth?" asked Grandma Diggory in a pleasant manner as she dealt cards.

"Lovely," Cedric spat.

-x- X -x- OWARI -x- X -x-

Some quick end notes...

"Harry would've cried" is a line for Sadademort. CHU!

"I don't like tacos. Hotdogs... I love them hotdogs!" is a line involving a conversation my mother had with her friend that she recounted to me. You see... she's been wondering if her boss was gay and so her friend says 'I'm going to figure out if he likes hotdogs or tacos.'

Turns out he likes hotdogs x3

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and that Cedric wasn't out of character. I just saw him as a noble rape victim... Well... maybe Voldemort will get to rape Harry while he's actually alive... Although reading over, I can't believe the dramatic change of mood… how odd…

_**This chapter has been completely corrected as of 18 June 2009.**_


End file.
